Disk drives are capable of storing large amounts of digital data in a relatively small area. Disk drives store information on one or more recording media, which may take the form of circular storage disks (e.g. media) having a plurality of concentric circular recording tracks. A disk drive may have one or more disks for storing information. This information is written to and read from the disks using read/write heads mounted on actuator arms that are moved from track to track across the surfaces of the disks by an actuator mechanism.
Over the years, storage density has tended to increase, and the size of the storage system has tended to decrease. This trend has led to greater precision in the manufacturing and operating of magnetic storage disks.